Firearm customization has become a large market in the United States with many accessories available to make the firearm unique for the owner. One of the most highly modified parts of a firearm are the grip panels. Modifying a grip panel can greatly change the appearance of a firearm by replacing the OEM grip with customize grips made of different materials, such as wood, composite materials, or other materials. To make such modifications to the grip panels, however, the owner must remove and replace the OEM grip panels with hand tools generally available at home.
OEM grip panels are attached to the firearm frame with bushings that are very difficult to remove and reattach without damaging the bushing. The bushings are hollow cylinders with a slot cut across the top edge to accommodate a flat-head screwdriver. This results in a relatively thin-walled tube body where the bushing is easily damaged when significant torque is required to remove the bushings. This type of bushing is used, for example and without limitation, on the 1911 pistol.
Despite these deficiencies of the prior bushing design, it has remained essentially unchanged since its introduction in 1911. Gun enthusiasts desiring to customize their grip panels with grips of different thicknesses are required to install different sized bushings. Replacing these prior art bushings can often lead to broken bushings or stripped thread as the customizer attempts to remove the tightly fastened bushing via the a flat-head screw driver. Once the bushing is damaged, the customizer is forced to use pliers or vise-grips to remove grip panel bushings. This can be time consuming and can also lead to damage to the gun frame.
Moreover, these bushings are difficult to tightly secure to the firearm frame. To compensate for this defect manufacturers will apply a thread-locker (such as Loctite) or stake the bushings to the firearm frame making the bushing extremely difficult to remove. Such methods of “permanently” affixing the bushings to the frame produce a secure attachment, but prevent customization by the owner.
Another problem with the current design is that in order to allow the grip panels and slide over the bushing for assembly, there will be gaps between the two components. As a result, virtually all grip panels have some decree of sliding relative to the firearm frame. This results in a loose feeling grip. Additionally, in the prior design the grip screws can become loose after repeated discharge of the firearm causing even greater sliding between the grip panel and the bushing. This relative motion can result in the grip panel striking against the grip bushing. If the grip panels are made of stone, exotic woods, mammoth tooth, and other materials, the impact between the grip panels and the bushings can lead to cracking of the grip panels. Furthermore, when the grip panel is loose, the firearm will not feel rigid when the gun is fired.
Accordingly, what is needed is a grip panel bushing where a large amount of torque can be applied to the bushing in order to both remove and reattach the bushing without damage to the bushing or the firearm frame. The bushing and associated components should also be capable of snugly securing the grip panel to the firearm frame while also providing dampening of the shock between the firearm frame and the grip panels when the gun is fired. It would also be beneficial for an end-user to receive the various tools and bushings to remove one type of grip panel bushing and replace it with a new and improved firearm bushing without requiring the user to provide tools.